1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling body temperature during exposure to cold environmental conditions, and to an apparatus useful in practicing the described method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of controlling body temperature by holding a heat pack in close proximity to the inside of a user's wrist, and an apparatus usable for holding the heat pack close to the inside of the user's wrist.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People are frequently exposed to environmental conditions which result in discomfort, particularly environmental conditions due to excessive heat or cold. The discomfort caused by hot or cold conditions may be exacerbated by a medical condition, or by other factors, such as lack of movement in cold weather and too much movement in hot weather.
Construction workers and other service workers may be required to spend time outdoors as part of the job, sometimes during the winter months in cold-weather climates. Accordingly, such workers require clothing and equipment which will allow them full mobility, yet which will keep them healthy and relatively comfortable while working under such conditions.
While wearing appropriate clothing is a key to comfort when going out into excessively cold weather, this is a passive solution which merely takes advantage of the fact that to keep warm on cold days, the body generates heat. It would be advantageous if a person could use an active solution which serves to actually heat a portion of the body, as needed.
Hand warmers have long been known to warm the hands of hunters and ice fishermen. These devices typically have a flammable fluid reservoir and a perforated upper body inside of which an exothermal oxidation process occurs which releases heat into the hands of the holder. It has also long been known for persons who will be out in severely cold weather to wear electrically heated socks which are energized by a battery pack carried by the wearer. Recently, chemical technology has provided the consumer with packets that heat or cool when exposed to air and shaken or otherwise kneaded.
For example, a product which produces heat is entitled “Hand Warmer” and is made in Taiwan for Kmart Corp, Troy, Mich. The directions indicate that the packet (having a paper-like outer skin and loose powder inside) is to be removed from its sealed outer pack (having a plastic skin), then shaken or squeezed gently for a few minutes in open air. Thereafter the directions state: “Place packet in your pocket or glove, and it will release heat.” The package indicates the product is odorless, harmless, non-toxic and the warmth lasts for hours. The package further indicates that the contents are: iron powder, water, active carbon, salt, polymer and sand, having an approximate net weight of 30 grams. The packet has dimensions of approximately 4 inches by 2.25 inches. It is believed that this product requires oxygen flow around the product, to facilitate an oxidizing reaction which generates heat internally therein.
What remains needed in the art is an optimum methodology for holding a heat pack close to the skin of a user, to provide active heating of the user's body. Ideally, this type of method would promote air flow past a heat pack stored within an article of clothing, to facilitate the oxidation reaction within the heat pack.